1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device, each of which is suitably used in a process for manufacturing semiconductors such as ICs, a process for manufacturing liquid crystals or circuit boards such as a thermal head, and lithographic processes in photo-fabrication in addition to these. In particular, the invention relates to a pattern forming method favorably used in exposure with a KrF exposure apparatus, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, a resist film, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the development of a resist for use with a KrF excimer laser (248 nm), an image forming method known as chemical amplification has been used as an image forming method of a resist in order to compensate for sensitivity deterioration caused by light absorption. As an example, description will be given of a positive type chemical amplification image forming method, which is an image forming method in which, by exposure using an excimer laser, electron beams, extreme ultraviolet light, or the like, an acid generator is decomposed at exposed portions to generate an acid, the generated acid is used as a reaction catalyst in a post exposure bake (PEB: Post Exposure Bake) to convert an alkali-insoluble group into an alkali-soluble group, and the exposed portions are removed using an alkali developer.
In the above-described method, various alkali developers have been proposed; however, an aqueous alkali developer having 2.38%-by-mass TMAH (tetramethylammonium hydroxide) aqueous solution is generally used.
On the other hand, fine pattern forming is also being developed using negative images in addition to the current mainstream positive type method. This is because, in the manufacturing of semiconductor elements or the like, while there is a demand for pattern forming which has various shapes such as lines, trenches, and holes, there are patterns which are difficult to form in current positive type resists. In addition, in recent years, as cutting edge pattern forming methods which are being developed, in addition to the positive type method, there are methods where it is possible to form a pattern with high resolution by exposure using an ArF excimer laser with a negative tone method (for example, refer to JP2715881B).